The present invention relates to the general class of toys wherein the child is permitted to steer a toy vehicle from a remote position. In particular, the present invention utilizes a constant frequency handheld sound wave generating unit to transmit sonic waves to a transducer within the vehicle which is responsible for translating the sound waves into proportional electrical signals which energize an electromagnet which is responsible for actuating a system which rotates the propulsion-guidance wheel to steer the vehicle while the wheel is rotating to propel the vehicle along a surface. Thus, both the propulsion and steering functions are performed by a single wheel which continuously rotates to propel the vehicle and which in response to sensing the sound waves generated by the handheld unit temporarily connects the propulsion system of the toy vehicle to the wheel to turn same to change the direction of travel of the vehicle.